Barbaro
by HunterJumper15
Summary: This story is about everyone's fav. racehorse, Barbaro. From the time it is announced he will be in the Kentucky Derby, to when...well, you'll just have to read it and see!
1. Chapter 1

"_What in the heck is a 'Kentucky Derby?' Is it a new brand of feed?"_ Barbaro pondered to himself as his owners praised him excidly.

"I cannot believe it. Our own racehorse, Barbaro. In the Kentucky Derby!" Gretchen said to her husband, Roy as they fed Barbaro another carrot.

"He can win it. I know him, he'll try his hardest." Roy turned his attention to Barbaro, who was looking for more carrots. "Won't you Barbaro?"

"So this _'Kentucky Derby'_ is a race. Cool! I was born to run!" Barbaro said to himself as he accepted another carrot from Gretchen.

A few weeks later.

"Oh, God! **NOT THE TRAILER**!" Barbaro neighed.

"Cut it off, Barbaro! You are a grown colt!" His mother, La Ville Rouge called to him.

"I know mom! Jeesh! You know I hate the trailers!" Barbaro neighed as he accepted his fate of trailers. He despised of them from day one.

Ville went back to eating her feed. _He's running in one of the worlds top races and he is acting like it's a bad thing! _"Have a good time dear!" She neighed as Barbaro's trailer pulled out of the driveway.

_Aw well, least I got some food. Gives me something to do. Wonder where this 'Kentucky Derby' is at. I hope it's not far out of Pennsylvania._

_ Lexington, Kentucky._

"Oh, well it's about time we got here, my legs are sore from standing! I prefer to lay down when I sleep!" Barbaro neighed at the groom that was unloading him. He saw there were many other horses in this barn. They looked friendly.

"Ha ha ha. I don't know where you suckers came from, but in California, it's all or nothin'!" One brown horse poked his head out.

"Aw, get real will you? You about all that as girths! Damn!" A dapple grey horse said angrily.

"You** BOTH** are about as all that as your dams!" A black horse said, even angrier than the grey horse. The uninvolved horses snickered and laughed at the three.

"And what are **YOU ALL LAUGHING AT**?" The black horse said. "We'll see on Sunday how **ALL THAT YOU REALLY ARE**!" He continued. Barbaro now knew his true competition.

"I am up, silly!" Barbaro nickered to his exercise rider the next morning. The exercise rider was telling him to wake up, meaning start running a little quicker. Barbaro found himself back in the starting gate. Suddenly, it opened wide and Barbaro ran out faster than the first time.

"That's better!" the excercise rider hopped off. _"Ughhh I hope he's not my rider for Sunday! Give him to Keyed Entry or Derek!"_ Barbaro snickered. Barbaro now knew most of the horse's names, being the big argument between Keyed Entry, Brother Derek, Private Vow and Sinister Minister the night before.

"Hey Bob!" Sweetnorthernsaint called to his new best buddy. They were the only two that were really uninvolved in the fight last night.

"Hey, where is everyone?"

"Excercise or paddock. Nice it's so quiet now huh?" Sweetnorthernsaint threw his stall toy up in the air and bounced it off his head, against the stall wall.

Barbaro nodded his head as the groom walked him around his stall. "Especially after last night! My goodness! They hate each other."

"No joke! So where did you say you were from?" He asked as he stomped on the toy, making it produce a funny noise.

"This place called 'Pennsylvania.' What about you?" Barbaro looked at his crazy friend and his stall toy.

"Not bad. I'm from the place called 'Maryland.'" Sweetnorthernsaint said as he played with his stall toy. He kicked it against the stall wall **"Goooooooaaaaaaaaallllllllll!"** He neighed happily---and loudly. Barbaro laughed at his crazy friend.

**_H H H H_**

"So, you like a filly back home?" Barbaro asked his other friend, Showing Up.

"Yeah, her name is Tequila Sunset." Showing Up said, dreaming obviously.

"She any good? On the track." Sweetnorthernsaint asked sarcastically.

"I don't know. I never talked to her, it's too nerve-racking. But she has the most beautiful star on her forehead." Showing Up said, dreaming again. He really liked this filly.

"Ha-ha. You're a real colt! Can't even talk to a filly!" Lawyer Ron snickered from across the aisle.


	2. Chapter 2

"At least he's more colt than you! He's an aged stallion in fact, more than you'll ever be!" Barbaro replied.

"This is an adult conversation." Lawyer Ron said. "Nothing you little weanlings should hear."

Barbaro didn't feel intimidated. "I'm a weanling? Still better than you. At least im not a dam's colt!"

All the other horses poked their heads over their stall doors and laughed at Lawyer Ron. Barbaro showed his teeth.

"Oooh. I'm shaking. See?" Lawyer Ron smirked as he made his legs shake as if he were scared. The other horses laughed even harder. Barbaro still stood his ground, literally.

"If you were a real stallion, you would bring it on. Go on, open that stall door and come and get me!" Barbaro reared up and kicked wildly, banging his back leg hard against the wall. _Ouch._

"Bob, you alright? You look like you hit that leg pretty hard!" Point Determined asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Barbaro said painfully. Sweetnorthernsaint looked at Barbaro, worried.

"Look at what you made him do! Are you happy now!" Point Determined asked Lawyer Ron.

"That is none of your business. Don't worry about that weanling. He won't win Sunday. **I WILL**!"

The other horses flattened their ears at Lawyer Ron.

"Grrrrr." Barbaro hissed at him. "You'll eat my dust on Sunday. I'm **UNDEFEATED**. Do you know what that means kiddies?" Barbaro said, mainly directing the comment at Lawyer Ron.

"Oh, oh I know! It means you didn't lose any other races before this one!" A normally quiet Bob and John called enthusiastically from down the barn.

"Quiet you! At least I got a better name than that." Lawyer Ron called. Bob and John stuck his head back over his stall door. The lights flipped off and all got quiet.

"_I'm not finished with you_._"_ Lawyer Ron hissed.

"_Neither. Am. I."_ Barbaro hissed back. He turned so his butt faced Lawyer Ron's stall. "Hope you like the view." Barbaro said before going to sleep. _"It's the same one you'll be seeing on Sunday."_


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday-Kentucky Derby Running-

"Ohhhh. I'm **SO** energetic today! Look at all the people, and the cameras and photographers!" Barbaro called to Point Determined as they trotted to the starting gait.

"Yah, I know. Good Luck!" Point Determined called to Barbaro before taking his place between Sinister Minister and Showing Up. He could hear the other horses intimidating each other, especially Lawyer Ron, who was trying to tell off Brother Derek. Finally the gait pulled and soon, Barbaro found himself in the way back by the other horses. Including Lawyer Ron.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Fancy tail. I thought I was gonna eat your dust!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now shut up!" And with that, Lawyer Ron moved up towards the front. Barbaro was still in the back. Suddenly, he felt a burst of energy and flew right past all the other horses.

"Hey, where did he come from?" Cause to Believe said.

"What the?" Steppenwolfer questioned.

"Hey, GET BACK THERE!" Of course, Lawyer Ron said.

Barbaro ignored them all and flew up to the finish line. He knew he had just one, and was tired. "Ohhhh there is gonna be one happy horse in the barn tonight! Ha-ha! MORE CARROTS FOR MEEE!" Barbaro nickered happy.


	4. Chapter 4

-A few days later-

**In Barbaro's eyes from this chapter on. You'll see why in the end! **

"Ahh, home sweet home!" I said to myself as I ran around my big, green, lush paddock. Roy came and gave me a brushing today before turn out, and I feel so nice and clean!

_Hey, where did she come from? _I trotted over and tried to grab her attention.

"Hey, what's your name?"

She looked up from a patch of grass she was eating. "Hi there…I'm Stroke of Luck. But everyone calls me Taylor or my favorite, Tay. What's your name?"

"I'm Barbaro. My nickname is Bob. I'm a racehorse! I just one this huge race called the Kentucky Derby!"

Why she seemed so scared of that, I don't know. She just stuttered and ran off after that. Fillies these days! Anyway, by then it was almost time to go back to my stall. There's always tomorrow for me and Tay.

Where is she? I trotted around my paddock waiting for Tay to come. I had it all played out in my head on how to get her. If Showing Up could talk to a filly, so could I! Finally she came out. A small girl walked her in and as soon as she was free, I nickered over to her. She looked confused. I nickered again and she came over.

"I am so sorry if I intimidated you yesterday. I didn't mean it. I want us to be…friends! Yeah, friends. I'm lonely in my paddock all day long."

"Sorry, I was nervous yesterday. You see, that little girl who brought me out is my little girl. She is my owner. Her name is Gisele."

Wow, that's not an everyday name. Sounds exotic, and pretty like Tay.

"Anyway," She continued. "I'm a jumping horse. I could jump this fence if I wanted!"

I laughed lightheartedly. She put her head over to my side of the fence and swished her tail. "We are going to Devon next week. Do you know what that is?" Tay asked.

I tried to sound intelligent. What the heck was Devon though? Was it a planet like the moon? A new boarding facility?

"Devon is one of the top jumping competitions." She said. Tay seemed very intelligent. She had beauty and brains to match! So cute!

"Oh, so you won't be here?" I said sadly. My heart dropped.

"Bob, it's only for three days! My goodness. Don't be so sad! Anyway, Gisele is pushing me to my limit on the jumping thing, so if I seem upset, you'll know why." She nodded her head. I wish I knew a special trick I could show her, all I knew was how to run and run faster.

Today was the day that Tay was leaving for her Devon showy. I wasn't expecting it to be so early! Her little girl, Gisele, came while it was still dark out and before the birds that lived in the little space above my stall were up!

"Good Luck, see you in a few days!" I called to Tay. She turned around and smiled. Gisele looked to be a small girl with light colored hair and…I'm not sure what color her eyes were. I'll ask Tay and get back to you on that one. For now, I'm going back to sleep!


	5. Chapter 5

You know, a week without seeing your filly can do damage to you…literally! I am going CRAZY! I'm pacing myself always, waiting for Tay to come back! It seems like she's been gone forever! It's been the same routine for days now. I wake up and the first thing I do is look to see if she is in her stall. It's always empty. I get a brushing, sometimes a bath, then go out to my paddock and wait. Nothing happens, I come back in, barely touch my dinner, and then wait some more untill fall asleep.

I am going to another race tomorrow, the Preakness. Boy I feel preak alright, preakly on the verge of being lovesick! Oh, wait, I already reached that point in my life. When I come home, she'll be back and then I'll tell her that….well…you know now don't you?

**PREAKNESS DAY**

"Maybe she's here! Tay, where are you?" I said to myself as I looked around.

"Barbaro! Buddy!" My crazy tailed friend Sweetnorthernsaint called.

"Heyy! What's up dude?" I called back. I was so happy to see him! You have **NO **idea! I told him all about Tay. He didn't really seem impressed. I don't see why, do you? If he only saw her….I would have to kick his hiney!

Annnnndddd we are at the gate! **ANNNNDDD TRIGGER…AWAYYYYYY!** Wait, something fuzzy here, where…what the…oh, heh, left the gate too early…well, nobody saw it so that's OK!

"Nice one, Barbaro!" Sweetnorthernsaint said to me, joking around. "I know you want to win, but seriously now!"

"Sorry dude. I heard something."

"It wasn't Tay calling you was it?" Just when he said that, the bell rang and the real race began. Suddenly, my back leg felt funny, a side effect of missing my TayTay. Oh…Ut oh….**OUCH! PULL ME OUT THIS INSTANT! OWWWWW! MY LEG! NO, I GOT TO WIN, FOR TAY, LET'S MOVE, STOP PULLING MY BIT! DAMMIT! LETS GO, LET ME RACE, EVEN WITHOUT YOU ON MY BACK, I'LL GO! I GOT THREE MORE LEGS!** **Oh, just forget it. It's pointless**." I said as my trainer came to my rescue, along with Gretchen and Roy and some small children. I didn't mean to scare them, but hell I was in a **LOT** of pain!

**New Bolton Center** **University of Pennsylvania**

"No, I will not relax! Did you forget to take your stupid pill this morning?" I told that doctor person with the glasses. I knew he was a vet and knew what happened to my leg.

Suddenly, he put something in me…..nappy time……

**A/N: Short, but dream sequence on the way. Barbaro has a dream while they are doing surgery on his leg.**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in a strange place. It was my paddock! Ok, not so strange right?

Wrong.

I woke up in my paddock. It was lovely spring day and, of course, Tay was in her paddock munching on grass. I got up and nickered over to her.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" She greeted as she put her head into my paddock like always.

"Yes, how did I end up here?" I asked her, confused.

Your owner turned you out, silly!"

I shook my head. "No, I was in an accident, something happened to my leg and I was taken away in an ambulance. That was the last place I remember, no way I got better that fast!"

"Your right Barbaro." She nickered, backing up stiffly.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

Suddenly, she backed up some more, began cantering, right to the fence and lept over it like it was nothing! Shocked, I walked over to her as she trotted up to me.

"How's that for size? Told ya I could jump that fence!" She smiled sweetly.

"But, I don't get it. I'm confused!" I neighed.

"Oh, and your so cute when your confused!" Tay said. Suddenly, she saw something and lept back over the fence.

"Wait, where are you going? Come back Tay, Come back, I have something to tell you!" I cried. She vanished off and I once again found myself in the hospital.

I found myself in a strange lake of water, with my eyes blindfolded. I used my nose to sniff around and tried as best I could to look. Something was lifting me up. Was it all over? Had I died and gone to heaven?

"Hey Barbaro! How are you?" A voice said as I was back on the ground. My leg barely hurt anymore, except for a small sting when I was finally down on the ground. The blindfold was taken off me and I looked around curiously. What a strange looking stable…

I adjusted in no time! Oh boy, what a stable! They got fillies and mares, my favorite! I really like it here, but I would much rather be home with my buddies…and TayTay. I wonder how she is. Hopefully, Gisele is not driving her to her jumping limit again, that would be so sad if she were to wind up here injured because of a jumping accident!


	7. Chapter 7

**Wishing Big**

_Smile; perk your ears because you're a happy horse! _I love this whole paparazzi thingy! The people want to look at me, they bring me HUGE carrots, and you should see the outside of my stall! It's filled with cards and notes! I try to read them, but the longer they are, the harder they get to read.

I get my cast changed and handled almost daily. I also get a bath about once a week too. Now, I actually enjoy taking a bath because it makes me feel good. I never liked it, and now I do! Funny what an injury will do to you now isn't it? There isn't anything that makes me upset. I've met the dean of the vet school, the gov. of Pennsylvania, and my owners come and see me almost everyday.

One night, I was sound asleep in my stall when I heard a commotion coming from outside. Too tired to get up and look, I perked my ears and listened in.

"How is she?" I knew that voice, my vet, Dr. Dean.

"I don't know. She hurt herself pretty badly." Someone else said. Who hurt themselves pretty badly?

"Jumper horse in perfect health. No lameness, no digestive issues, nothing wrong. Yet she just collapses in her stall."

"You think it was the heat?" Dean asked.

"Possibly, but no signs of heatstroke or..." The person began.

"Or what?" Dean asked again.

"She was depressed. Went off her feed a week ago."

_What a crazy horse. Who was this depressed horse? I could maybe help them feel better. After all, who wouldn't want to meet a celebrity like me? _

"Alright, when she comes, put her in intensive care, next to Barbaro." Dean commanded.

A new stable mate. Okay hen, I'll meet her in the morning.

**A/N: Barbaro is gonna like his new stable mate! Read on for Wishing Big PT II! Also, R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

Oh the surprise I was in for when I got up the next morning. Remembering that I had a new stable buddy, I got up, and looked across from my stall to see who it was.

TayTay.

At least, I think it was anyway. No, who am I kidding! It was!

"Tay….what?" I was speechless.

She looked up. "I got depressed. I don't want to jump because after I came home, nobody came around and you were gone! I had **SO** much I wanted to tell you and you weren't there! I wanted to really tell you about my big ribbon that Gisele and I won for you." Tay cried.

All I could do was look. Her poor stall was blank and here was my stall, decked out with cards and notes and lots of pictures. Maybe that's why she was so depressed.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Um, I fractured my left hind leg. I banged it into a wall a few weeks earlier, but I don't think that is why it's broken."

"So why didn't you come home?" She asked with a mouthful of hay. _Awwww…_

"They brought me here. I wanted to come home! Really I did! But after the Preakness race, they kept me here."

"Sorry to hear…and see that." Tay looked to be reading the notes outside of my stall. "I see you have a fan base going here."

"Oh those, yeah." I said, trying not to let my cast show. I didn't want her to know just how bad it was. She could tell I was hiding my leg though. A door opened and in came my vet. I had forgotten that today was they day of my cast changing. _Doh!_ So, being a big baby, I followed him with my head down out of my stall and into the O.R.

I know Tay saw my leg. Oh man, how was I ever gonna explain it as a 'minor injury?' This was not little bump-and-go, no it was a major, full-out fracture of my leg.

**………**

"Barbaro! Wake up dude!" Taylor called from her stall, which was now right next to mine.

"Noooo. Good dream, goooodddd dreammmm." I snapped open my eyes, ohhhh to quickly and now the sun is blinding me! _Ahh!_ "Oh, Good Morning, Tay." She had her head poked over into my stall. I got used to it after her first few times doing that. We greeted each other, though I as a little embarrassed about being a baby over a little sunlight.

"Good morning. I hear we are getting a package today!" She neighed happily. Any package of food or anything without my name all over it, we shared.

"Really, of what?" I asked excidly.

"Of kisses!" She said as she leaned over and stared kissing me. Oh, forgot to tell you, she has the **BIGGEST** crush on me, so I told her I liked her too. Pretty cool huh? Yep sir, life is goooood!

**………**

I got a bath again today! Now I smell nice and clean! I think Tay thought I smelled a little. Hehehehe. Fillies are strange like that now aren't they? And the vet came to check out my leg, says I'm doing better everyday. Also, a huge present came for me the other day. A sling! Now I don't need to put so much weight on my leg if I don't want to and I taught myself how to go in and out of it. One little thing though…. I can't seem to make this stinging feeling in my other hind hoof go away….

**………**

Lamin-who? Is it someone coming to visit me?

TayTay gasped at what she heard. "Barbaro, Laminitis isn't a person, it's a disease!"

"Well, I certainly hope it doesn't come here. I've been through enough without that too."

"Um, remember that stinging and it got worse whenever you put weight on it? Well, that's laminitis."

Oh great. No wonder there is even more stuff coming in for me now. I'm even **MORE **sick. On top of that, Tay is leaving in the morning because she is over her depression….awn. That's gonna send me into a depression….

**A/N: Poor Barbaro. Well, at least in real life he is making a speedy recovery! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

I had a surgery done today so there were no final goodbyes to TayTay. When I looked at my hoof afterwards, the stinging from the laminitis was gone, but so was most of my hoof. About 85 to be exact. It was covered in a cast, but I could feel there was no hoof. It'll grow back though. In the meantime, I'll just hang out in my stall and eat my grass that is brought to me. I would really love to go home though; I miss my stall and TayTay and my buddies and….my mother. Yeah, yeah call me a momma's boy, but I miss her telling me what not and what to do. Wow, I sound depressed don't I?

… … … **eight months later … … …**

"Last day of Barbaro's hospital stay!" My vet, Dr. Dean said as he took me out for a short walk to the main room. My leg got better and now I am free to go home! I missed Tay a lot! Boy will she be happy to see me!

"Alright, he's ready to go. It was nice having you as a patient, Bob." My vet said. I told him it was nice having him as a doctor, but I don't know if he understood me. I'm going to be a stud when I get home and am going to have a very large family indeed! But for now, I need a nap. It's somewhat of a ride home.

** ………**

**………**

Where is she? Oh I can't wait for Tay to see who walks into the barn.

"Barbaro, my baby ur home!" My mother neighed loudly. I could see a black foal in her stall, I have a sibling! Yayyy! I'll teach him everything I know so he will be a great if not greater racehorse than me!

"Mom, where's Tay?" I nicked as I rolled in my own stall. It felt so good to be in my own stall once again. "Is she out in her paddock?"

"Oh, Bob I wanted to talk to you about that." Her voice sounded like a cracking was in it.

I shot up. "What? Where—where is she? Did she move?"

"She died, Barbaro. Last night, she got sand colic and…well…they had to put her down then and there. Her owner couldn't afford the treatments."

Someone punch me in the gut, pinch me or something! This is a dream, just a horrible dream!

"I'm sorry baby. I know she meant everything to you." I lied down in my stall and silently cried myself to sleep.

I was turned out into my paddock the next morning. I forgot what one looked like since I had not seen it in so long! My mother and brother were in Tay's old paddock. I called the little back colt over. naturally my mother followed and kept an eye on him.

"Hey, what's your calling?" He asked. Kid's got brains.

"Barbaro. What's yours?"

"Rush Hour Traffic, or Traffic for short. I'm gonna be a big champion one day!"

"Like me?" I asked, I don't think he was too sure of who I was untill my mother told him and she told him we were related! He got so excited! I wish I were a little foal again, but I'm a stallion now and not a little colt. I have cares in the world now, and he had none. Oh well, he will someday have to. But for now, he's just my little bro.

**A/N: I don't know where to go from here. Review with suggestions please and thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

It's been about a week now since I've been home, and not much interesting has happened, I messed around with Traffic and have been racing him against the fence line. I let him win because he's so small. He's about three months old and is really growing; gosh, did I grow that fast when I was a colt? Maybe so, if he is growing so rapidly. Soon he will be sent away to be trained with my old trainer. I will miss him, just like I miss TayTay.

I know she is in a better place now, but why did she have to die? Oh hang on, new horse that I have to meet.

"Hey, what's your name?" She looked up and came over to me. She had a beautiful, well groomed seal bay coat and a bright white snip on her muzzle.

"Hi, I'm Olivia. What's your name?"

"Barbaro, or Bob for short. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, just moved here two days ago, I guess its ok I mean, the horses are nice and all but I miss my old home."

"Where did you live before here?" I asked. She was really pretty and had a very beautiful coat. _I wonder what she does._

"Connecticut. My master is in the Army, so we are always moving around wherever he gets relocated to. His base just closed down, so now we are here temporarily because he doesn't like the base he is currently at. I might go to California"

_Why do all fillies seem to have beauty and brains to go with it?_ "Oh, well, I…I ran in the Kentucky Derby!" I exclaimed.

"I heard, my owner has been dying to meet you, so will you stick around when it's time to be turned in?"

"Certainly." I nodded my head. Oh, here comes the little weasel….

"**BARBARO'S GOT A FILLYFRIEND!"** Traffic squealed. Gosh, small horse, **BIG **muzzle! My mother followed him and he was told not to do that, but still, _I don't like Olivia like that! Just as someone to talk to, sheesh!_

Soon it was time to be turned in. Olivia's owner came and greeted me, than turned Olivia in for the night. She lived next to my mother's and Traffic's stall. Did you know that Traffic talks in his sleep? Ha, what a strange habit. My mother says I do it too….Now that's just embarrassing!

**A/N: Kinda short but this chapter has been sitting in my writing folder for a week or so. It's time I got it out in the open! Oh, in Barbaro's RL, he is being hand-grazed outside now because he is well enough. There is a short clip of him on UPenn's website if u wanna see! He looks---and sounds happy in it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sooo sorry for the delay. School started on Wednesday (Sept 6) and I haven't had too much free-time since. I will be updating my other stories really soon hopefully! crosses fingers**

**Also, I am getting writers block with this story. I am open to suggestions and your ideas!**

Traffic left this morning for training with Michael Matz, my former trainer. It's such a shame I will never be raced again, now my only real competition are the wild animals and Traffic. How is Olivia you ask? I'm not rushing things with her, this time I am taking my time and getting to know her. She is really nice, and I hope she doesn't have to move.

But if she does, I will have a new pal in about ten months. Yep, that's right; my mommy is giving me another sibling! I cannot wait cause this time I will be here to greet him or her! Yep, life is good right now. My own family will be starting around the same time too; gosh I am I going to have a family! It's really rainy here, if it rains too much it puts a damper on what kind of mood I'm in, and it's quite chilly too. My owners got me a new stall blanket and it is quite cozy. I'm really happy to be back home, with all my pals and my mom.

Olivia moved this morning. I think she went with her owner to California after all, and Traffic is still gone… **IM BORED CRAZY**! Well, I was, but then I remembered my crazy-hoofed friend, Sweetnorthernsaint. He taught himself to play 'stall-ball' as he would call it. He would pick up his stall toy and throw it around his stall. But other than teaching myself tricks, I've been bored, bored, bored. My mother is being very moody lately, and is getting really big! I guess she is due soon, since the vet is coming every few days to check on her and me. My leg is getting much stronger without the cast and I am very careful on how much I use it.

This morning I went out into my paddock, did my daily jog around the inside of it and took my place to go back to sleep for a few more hours. Well, it was an extremely short nap because I woke up to a load neigh. At first I thought I must have been dreaming, but when I looked up there was this tall, jet black horse in the paddock next tom ine, running around and rearing like crazy! I immediately but carefully got up and went right over there and who was it in the next paddock? Traffic! He had come back from training early for some reason.

"Traffic? Why are you back so soon?"

Traffic trotted quickly over to the fence. "I kept throwing off the exercise rider. I don't wanna be a racer!"

I shook and tossed my head at him in frustration. "It's what you are here to do. You don't want to let Gretchen and Roy down by your own stupidity do you Traffic?" I questioned, even more frustrated.

"Well look what happened to you! I don't want that to happen to me!" He whinnied.

"It won't happen to you, I banged up my leg before the race because I got over-excited. It was a complete accident, and had nothing to do with my genetics. Do you know who you sire is anyway?"

Traffic looked at me in confusion.

"Dynaformer was one of the racing's top legends. We, as his children must carry on that name with pride, and that includes you Traffic."

"But, I wanna be a jumper! I don't want to spend my life running around a track for money."

"You have your whole life after to become a jumper. For now, you run you heart out and WIN!" I exclaimed as Traffic looked at me for sympathy, which he was getting none of.

"But, he has so many other horses who are champions! Look at yourself, Bob."

"Yes, and do you want to mess that up?" I questioned strongly. He shook his head sadly as I noeed my head confidently. I put my head over the fence and messed with his mane. 'I think your gonna be a great racer, even if you don't make it, I'll still be your best buddy."

Traffic tossed his head playfully. He was the best kid the racing industry was gonna ask for!


End file.
